Twins: Trinity and Raven
by Night's Angel31
Summary: Raven and Trinity managed to escape the School and find refuge at Xavier's School for Gifted Children. Now they're older and living happily amoung other mutants. But when they bump into Max and the flock their horrible pasts catch up with them.
1. Chapter 1

**Soz, haven't updated in a while.... okay a long while... like two years... anyway theres a bit on the end now. So read the bit past the stars if you've read this before. yeah. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride or X-Men. :'(**

**Oh.... written by Night's Angel31 and Dark Raven Lady (she thinks)**

**Prologue**

The girl screamed and kicked as the heartless man dragged her into the white, sterile room. Another man followed close behind, in case the girl wriggles free. The man held her still while another chained her to the wall. He threw her on the ground and they both left the terrified six year old alone.

As soon as the men had left she curled up into a tight ball and began to cry. Strings of her dark red hair fell over he face and her …. Eyes glazed over with tears. A voice echoed over the speaker, "Test one, Fire!" A huge block of metal came hurtling towards her at 60 km/h, but she was ready for it. She had done this test a million times before. Everyday they would drag her in and chain her to the wall then throw objects at her, and they would get heavier and bigger every time.

She stared at the metal as it came straight at her. Suddenly, the object flew off course and hit the wall to her right. "Test two, Fire!" Again another piece of metal was thrown at her, this time heavier and bigger. And again she deflected it with her telekinesis. One after the other metal rapidly flew at her. She never missed one of them. Her scar reminded her of what had happened last time the metal hit her. The burning hot metal had scarred her shoulder permanently.

Then the moment came. The biggest, heaviest block, the one she had always been unable to deflect, was thrown. She tried her best to deflect it, but her efforts were like an ant trying to move a boulder alone. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the moment it would impact her tiny body and probably break a few bones. It hit her a full speed. She screamed out in pain as the 70 kg block hit. She coiled into a ball and shrieked in pain. She stared up at the man on the other side of the mirror she knew he was watching. The man in a white coat shook his head disappointedly and turned away from the girl pleading for his help.

The voice spoke again, "Oh well, we'll try again tomorrow." One of the muscular men from before entered and unlocked the chain around her ankle and carried the child out of the room. He would have dragged her, but didn't want to clean up the blood trail it would leave. The girl didn't fight, she didn't have the energy and the slightest movement made her entire body ached.

The man entered another room with two cages in it. One of the cages contained her twin sister, who didn't say a word or even stir when the man dropped her sister in the cage next to her. When the man was gone, she turned to her injured sister, "Trinity? Are you okay?" Trinity didn't move, speak or shift her eyes to her sister. She didn't have to; all she had to do was think.

_Yeah, I just need to sleep. _With confirmation that her sister didn't feel like she was going to die, the girl settled in her cage and rested her eyes. _Raven? _Trinity thought.

"Yeah," the girl replied.

_How much longer do we have to stay here? I can't stand the nightmares any longer. There's been so much death, and there are so many angry ghosts. They're scary._ Raven loved her twin sister dearly and couldn't bare the thought that she was scared and hurt.

"Soon… soon."

***

"Trinity?" Raven whispered softly, "Trinity, wake up!"

Trinity groaned in response.

"Come on, Trinity, wake up." Raven nudged her softly. "I swear if you don't wake up I'll kill you." Trinity slowly sat up wiping her eyes.

"What is it?" she whispered when she realised what was going on.

"We're getting out of here now. Come on you know what to do." Trinity closed her eyes and a moment later Raven heard the locks of their prisons click open.

Trinity glanced cautiously over at Raven. "Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure in my life," she stated determinedly and Trinity believed her.

Raven crawled out from her cage and set off down the corridor. Trinity followed quietly behind her. She'd never felt so scared in her life, she kept imagining the horrible things that they would do to the when they caught them.

"They aren't going to catch us," Raven said fiercely as she stared over her shoulder at Trinity.

The two small girls made their way silently through the school, through white room after white room. Raven would stop every now and then and wait a moment before continuing. Trinity realised that she had been searching the area for other minds and steering away from them.

_Raven who do you know where you're going?_

"I saw it in the mind of a whitecoat today. There's a window coming up. It's just big enough for us to fit throug."

And sure enough a moment later Trinity could see the glimpse of moonlight shining in the distance. It had been so long since she had seen the moon that she had forgotten its beauty. When they reached the window she stopped for a moment and stared into the distance. This was it. One more step and they would be free.

Raven used all her force to open the window which had probably been shut tight for longer than the girls had been alive. Raven was first through the window. For as long as Trinity could remember Raven had been the stronger one, making sure that everything was okay for her younger sister. A moment later Trinity crawled through the small window and uncoiled her cream coloured wings. Ahead of her she could see Raven her wings a purple so deep they were almost black. Raven could feel the joy radiating from Trinity's mind.

_Just remember we aren't free yet,_ Raven's voice echoed in Trinity's head.

The only sound that could be heard was the two girls' wings beating in the night air. Just as the school disappeared from view they heard the alarm go off. But it was too late now, they were free. They flew until they were to exhausted to beat they wings again and then they landed in a clearing surrounded by trees. Both girls collapsed when their feet hit the ground, panting hard. When Raven finally caught her breath she climbed to her feet and walked over to her sister who was still collapsed on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked, concerned.

Trinity whimpered softly.

Raven knelt beside Trinity and gently rolled her over. A few of the cuts Trinity had acquired when she had been hit by the metal ball during the experiment today had reopened and blood soaked her clothes.

Now that Raven concentrated she could feel her sister was in pain. How had she hid this from her?

"Trinity? Why didn't you tell me you were in so much pain?" Raven asked softly.

"I didn't want you to stop. You were so focused on our escape I didn't want to distract you."

Raven sighed in frustration. "You should have told me!"

Trinity shied away from her sister's yelling and murmured an apology. "I didn't want you to worry."

Raven shook her head and placed her hand on Trinity's cheek. She could immediately feel her sister's pain being absorbed into her own body. The cuts and bruises covering Trinity's body slowly began to heal as they began to appear on Raven's body, only now the cuts were merely scabs.

Raven collapsed onto Trinity in exhaustion. Trinity, also drained of energy by the healing, was tempted to fall asleep like her sister, but knew they were too exposed. She gathered what little strength she had and dragged Raven into the trees where they would be partially protected. She lie down next to her and snugged into her sister's side. She was so frightened and tried she began to cry. She wished dearly that her sister would hold her and tell it was going to be okay, but Raven was too deep in sleep to even hear Trinity's sobbing. After crying out all her tears, Trinity fell asleep, dreaming of the dark heartless eyes of an Eraser staring at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: we dont own nuthin. **

**Written by: night's angel31 and Dark Raven Lady**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1**

**Um i dont remember how many year later but they're like 16 years old now. ok :) ok and just so you no the xmen in this story is taken from x men evolution cause its awesome!!! **

The two twin sisters had successfully avoided the school for a number of years and had grown up to become almost normal teenagers. Apart from the fact that they had wings sprouting from their backs and supernatural powers, not to mention they attended a school for mutants. The two girls were strolling down a main street of town waiting for Scott to pick them up after their day of shopping. But apparently he had forgotten to - again. Trinity sighed.

_We should just start walking back ourselves,_ she sent a silent message to Raven.

Raven hadn't heard her though. She was preoccupied scanning the crowd. It wasn't every day that she picked up on another mind reader. Raven quickly blocked her thoughts, which was easy, the other mind reader wasn't nearly as powerful as she was.

"Raven?" This time Trinity spoke out loud. Raven found the source.

"Come on." She pulled Trinity by the arm and dove into the crowd of the street. They were following a strange group of kids. Some of them were almost the twins' age and the rest of them were only kids. Raven had her sights set on the smallest girl.

_Care to explain? _Trinity's musical voice fluttered into Raven's thoughts.

_Later._

They followed the group around the corner and down an alleyway.

"Hey!" Raven yelled when the group reached the end of the alleyway.

"What are you doing!" Trinity whispered fiercely.

The group spun around and were immediately ready for a fight.

_It's okay... trust me, Trini._

"Yeah, you!" Raven yelled at them again and started walking towards them.

"What do you want?" the oldest, a girl, replied.

Raven didn't answer. She just studied each of the dirty faces watching her. Her gaze came to rest on the youngest child, a six-year-old girl with blonde curly hair and wide blue eyes. A smile spread across her face as she realised this little girl was the telepath trying to gain access to her thoughts. The three eldest of the group eyed her warily. Trinity walked up behind her sister and frowned at her sister.

_Oh how I wish I knew what was going on in your head at times_. She thought.

Raven ignored her sister and knelt down in front of the child.

"So, Angel, it seems that you and I are alike," she said to the child. Angel was slightly shocked for a moment then frowned at Raven. "You're in my head, but you won't let me in yours," she said accusingly.

"Angel, what's going on?" the oldest said.

"It's okay, Max," Raven answered, "We're all more alike then you realise."

Raven allowed Angel to search her mind, to see her past and her present.

"Wow, you really are like us," Angel whispered in amazement.

"Okay, Raven, I'm getting a little annoyed. I just want you to remember that we're not all mind readers," Trinity announced from directly behind Raven, giving Raven a start and causing her to jump slightly.

Raven quickly covered her shock and smiled towards Angel and the others.

"I think that there's a lot that we need to discuss," she began, "But I hardly believe that an alleyway is the place to do it. Why don't you come back home with us? That way at least you'll have a safe place to stay for the night."

_____________________________________________________________________

The large group walked into Xavier's School for Gifted Children (or wateva) to see Scoot and Jean talking near the entrance. Scoot gasped upon seeing them.

"Um I was just coming to get you," he lied. Raven shot him a look of daggers.

"You're lucky I have more important issues to worry about right now than you."

"Are you going to introduce us to your new friends?" Jean asked.

"We need to see the professor right now." Raven and Jean had never really gotten along for as long as Trinity could remember. They continued into the mansion and found Professor Xavier and Storm in his office. The two were in a heated discussion and Trinity instantly knew that it was something that they wouldn't want any of the students to hear. She knocked loudly on the door and cleared her throat to make their presence known. The pair immediately ceased their argument and turned towards them.

"Ah, Raven. Trinity. Who are your friends?" the Professor asked.

"Professor," Raven began, "this is Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and the youngest one is Angel. They're.... they're from the school."

The room fell silent. When the Professor recovered he invited them into his office.

"This is a surprise. I was not aware that there were others that had.... escaped."

"Escaped? You mean you two are...."

Trinity nodded.

Introductions were made and the flock met some of the other students and were educated briefly on the lives of the mutants. But most importantly they were offered a safe place to live which seemed like an offer to go to pass up. However Max, being the paranoid person she was wasn't ready to accept at this point in time. The flock however did agree to stay the night.

_____________________________________________________________________

Trinity sat cross-legged on her bed, staring at her sister. Raven slept peacefully in her own bed across the room in which the twins shared together. Trinity couldn't sleep - the ghosts were restless tonight. There was so much screaming. She rubbed her temples with her fingers. Most of the time the ghosts were quiet or Trinity was too occupied with something else to take much notice, but tonight.....

A little girl, no older than five years, huddled in the corner, crying while a woman writhed on the ground next to Trinity's bed screaming for mercy from whoever had killed her. They were all living the nightmares of their deaths. She could even hear the screams and cries of ghost throughout the mansion.

Suddenly, screaming out side her door stopped and there was an eerie silence from the ghosts nearby. Only the faint screams of the ghost in the floor above and below could be heard. Uncomfortable with the sudden silence, Trinity hopped off her bed and cautiously made her way to the door. As she placed her hand on the doorknob, an argument erupted from the other side of the door. They were ghost - she could sense it. Though on some occasions it was hard to distinguish ghost from actual living people as the line between the dead and living became thin at time, but usually she could feel it a mile away.

It sounded like two ghosts were fighting. It wasn't uncommon. Some ghosts only relived the horrors of their deaths, others were aware they were dead and talked to each other and even Trinity at times in general conversation and then there were some that were too lost to realise they were dead who continued to live out their daily lives. Trinity listened carefully to their voices. One sounded vaguely familiar. She turned the knob and slowly nudged the door open. There was no one in the hallway - dead or alive.

She followed the voices down the hallway and out into the living area, where one of the younger kids sat in front of the wide screen TV, flicking rapidly though the stations by blinking his eyes.

"Hey, Trinity," he greeted without straying his eyes from the TV.

Trinity didn't answer; she was too preoccupied. The ghosts crowding the living area were either on mute or watching her quietly, parting as she walked though the room. She reached another hallway and kept following the sound. The voices were coming from inside one of the guest bedrooms. She opened the door slowly.

The ghosts didn't notice her at first and continued on with their argument. She could understand what they were saying now. The argument was about something... no, someone. The man with a crazed look in his eye was trying to find someone and the other ghost was refusing to tell him where he or she was. The one refusing to disclose the location of this person looked familiar. She thought she might have seen him wandering the school at one time or the other. She felt her nose starting to tingle and she sneezed. Both ghosts spun around to face her. A sadistic smile spread across the crazed man's face.

"There you are."

_____________________________________________________________________

Raven bolted upright in her bed, her heart beating a million miles an hour. It felt like she'd been struck by lightning. She knew something was wrong, but what? She glanced over to Trinity's bed and found it empty. She search for Trinity's mind - she found it, but it was nothing but a jumbled mess. Raven threw her covers off and bolted for the door.

_____________________________________________________________________

Logan was woken by sobbing, The tortured sound dragged him from his heavy dreams and into reality. When he opened his eyes it was still dark. _Probably just past midnight_, he thought. He rolled onto his back and slowly sat up. The crying was close. He swung his feet to the ground and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hello?" he called out, but no one answered.

He sighed and pushed himself off the bed. He had only taken a few step when he found the source of the crying.

Trinity lay on her side curled up into a tight ball next to Logan's bedside table. Her eyes were tightly closed and she shook slightly.

"Trinity?" Logan said gently as he knelt down beside her. "Trinity, can you hear me? Look at me."

He pushed her hair out of her eyes and her eyes snapped open with his touch. Logan's heart stopped.

They were black.


End file.
